


what am I doing here?

by Anonymous



Series: Love in Mind [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A little prelude to Chapter 3 which I posted earlier today, call it chapter 2 1/2 if you will. Read the dates at the top of the story frans. Title taken from Love in Mind by Neil Young.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Series: Love in Mind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719160
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	what am I doing here?

May 4, 2020

Dan pulled himself out of the pool as his phone started buzzing. He rolled his eyes at Redmond. ‘Guess not answering the phone for 3 days isn’t enough of a hint, is it Reddy?’ Redmond grunted at him, so Dan decided to take that as agreement. Dan dried himself off and picked up the phone. He deleted the 3 voicemails and glanced at the texts before deleting them as well. As he hit the delete button another text came in. It was a link to a Spotify playlist. Dan hit the call button.

‘Dan, are you ok? I’ve been calling and texting. You dropped off the face of the earth after you reposted my video.’ Did you see all the playlists I sent you? I cannot believe this is the song that is hitting. I really thought it would be…”

Dan interrupted him. ‘Noah, are you high?’

Noah laughed. It wasn’t an unreasonable question after all, considering how often he’s smoked the past few weeks. ‘Not at the moment, but give me a few hours, I just woke up’.

Dan didn’t laugh.

Noah cleared his throat. ‘Dan are you ok? I’ve been so wrapped up in the success of the video.’

Dan grunted, similar to the sound Reddy made a few minutes ago. Like father, like son. ‘You have to ask if I’m ok. Honestly Noah, what the fuck is wrong with you? You think I would be ok after watching that?’

Noah was silent for a few seconds. ‘Dan, it’s a video. It’s the story of the song. I have been talking about it in the press for weeks. We made it back in March. You knew it was coming out. We talked about it. You even promoted it. Why would I think you are upset?’

Dan laughed harshly. ‘Oh no reason. I love seeing all our friends and fans salivate over your perfect love story. It’s so fun for me. And don’t try to gaslight me with the bullshit about me promoting it. I promote every single thing my cast does and you know that.’

Noah sighed. ‘Dan. We had this conversation weeks ago. We are in the same place, I thought. You know how I feel.’

Dan walked into the living room to pour himself some whiskey. ‘Noah, I’m truly happy that your music is so successful. I am. But I just need a few days to myself. I need to think, about, this, about us. I’m only human. You can’t expect me too…”

Noah interrupted, his voice low, ‘Are you only human?’ I think you’re a superhero Daniel J. Levy.’

Nope, Dan wasn’t going to let him do that to him this time. Bringing up something they called each other during sex was a low blow and Noah knew it. ‘Listen, I have to go, I have a conference call in a little while and I have to prepare. Give me some space. I mean it.’

Noah sighed again. ‘’Ok Dan, call me soon though ok, I miss you. I love you…’

Dan said goodbye and hung up the phone. He walked over to his desk with his whisky. His laptop was open to Episode 4 of his new show. He ran his hands through his wet hair. He had a lot of editing to do. He sat down and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to losers like me


End file.
